


Crimson

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: Hakkai wasn’t sure exactly when it changed, when he stopped seeing the red of Gojyo’s hair as admonishment, as a reminder of the blood forever staining his hands and soul, and instead saw… well,wantwas really the only way to put it.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in well over a year due to grad school wiping out my drive for creative writing, but I've been graduated for a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. And what better way than to do it with a pairing I haven't written for in over a decade...and it's a hair pulling smut fic on top of it all.
> 
> ANYWAY, constructive criticism and comments are absolutely appreciated to help me get back into it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! <3

Hakkai wasn’t sure exactly when it changed, when he stopped seeing the red of Gojyo’s hair as admonishment, as a reminder of the blood forever staining his hands and soul, and instead saw… well, _want_ was really the only way to put it. At some point along their journey, he began to notice how Gojyo would play with it, tugging and tossing it as it got in his way throughout the day; and at some point, he began to wish that his hands were the ones pulling those red locks over tanned shoulders, or smoothing away stray strands out of crimson eyes.

He longed to feel the glide of it, wanted to tuck it behind Gojyo’s ear as he cupped his jaw, pulling him closer to taste the lingering flavor of tobacco that would no doubt stain his friend’s lips. In private moments, he even entertained the thought of tugging it, pulling on it to bare Gojyo’s throat as he thrust into him, making him arch with want. Those particular thoughts always left him with a hand in his trousers and another heavy stone of guilt sitting on his chest.

Because, fantasize though he might, he knows that this is just another want that will go unmet in his life. By now he’s come to accept that most things that he wants are unattainable. So he plasters on his usual bland smile, and deflects the questions that Goku, more astutely than he realizes, throws his way when he catches Hakkai staring from across the room as Gojyo flirts with women in each town they stop in. There’s no point in worrying over actualizing his desires. What they have between them now suits him just fine, and besides, he’s no stranger to martyrdom. 

It doesn’t stop him from enjoying the tiny respites he receives, however. Sometimes, when Gojyo is feeling especially friendly, he’ll get an arm around his shoulder and a brush of hair against his cheek. When the beds are arranged in a way to allow it, Gojyo will sometimes wake him in the morning in the same way that Hakkai first saw him, head upside down over the headboard, hair falling in a dramatic red curtain around Hakkai’s face, sheltering them briefly from the rest of the room. It’s those instances where Hakkai’s heart thuds painfully, and he wants nothing more than to reach out and pull Gojyo those few inches closer and let him know, without words, that he wants nothing more than to wake like that every day for the rest of his life.

The feelings stay locked away, carefully compartmentalized so that they don’t come out into the open, until one day. One day, (the events of which make Hakkai wonder just how much the Gods are interfering with their journey, and whether he should consider it a punishment or some sort of twisted reward), things are brought out into the light.

The day had been a drizzly and humid one. They’d faced off with a group of youkai as evening was falling, it was quick work, but Hakkai had had to heal several gashes and re-set Gojyo’s shoulder by the time all was said and done. That injury, paired with the wind whipping his already frizzled hair as they drove to the nearest inn for the night, has lead to Hakkai’s current predicament.

Namely, Gojyo, sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed where Hakkai had been reading, holding out a brush and asking for help brushing his hair.

“I’d do it myself, but my shoulder still isn’t movin’ like it should, and my left hand isn’t my strong one and it’s basically useless, so would ya mind?” He asks simply, giving the brush a little wobble in his hand.

Hakkai blinks at the brush, he thinks of all the tiny little things that had to happen to lead to this exact moment: Gojyo’s shoulder, the rain, Sanzo rooming with Goku two doors down giving them privacy…

And really, he should not be thinking like that. Gojyo is asking him for help, as a friend. So what that it’s an oddly intimate act? So what that Hakkai is finally going to be able to touch and smooth his hair, maybe touch his fingers to his neck, feel the warmth of bare skin and…

And really, he should say something.

“Of course,” he replies, hoping that his voice and hand remain steady as he takes the brush from Gojyo. He watches and takes a hard swallow as Gojyo scoots back a bit more on the bed, shaking his head so that all of his tangled frizz falls over his back.

“Thanks, man, I hate feeling so…so poofy.”

He says it with such distaste that Hakkai can’t help but laugh. “Well, we certainly can’t have that, can we?”

Hakkai steels himself, putting his book on the nightstand as he settles on his knees behind Gojyo. He gently takes a section of his hair and begins to brush out from the tips to the roots so as not to cause too much tugging.

It goes easily, despite the poundinging of his heart. Gojyo is warm and his hair is soft and smooth and Hakkai tells himself that he absolutely does not feel the desire to bury his face into the warmth and softness of it all. They’re quiet as he finishes the first section, carefully parting it over Gojyo’s shoulder.

Gojyo sighs and tilts his head when he does.

Hakkai stares at Gojyo’s neck and must make some sort of questioning sound without realizing it because Gojyo instantly stiffens up, like he’s become aware of himself. He shuffles awkwardly and clears his throat.

“Sorry, man. It uh…just feels nice…” he mumbles.

“Ah…” Hakkai clears his throat as well, taking up the next section for the brush. He shifts on the bed as well, willing the heat that’s pooling in his stomach to go away. 

“That’s…good.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Silence falls again as Gojyo relaxes bit-by-bit once more. Hakkai chews at his lower lip as he continues. Eventually he encounters a particularly stubborn tangle. He braces his hand on the hair just above it and tugs, trying to minimize the pull but failing.

Gojyo _moans_ and they both freeze.

A muffled silence settles into Hakkai’s ears as he registers that he’s breathing hard, heart somehow pounding harder. In front of him, Gojyo leans a bit forward, shoulders hunching.

“Um…yeah…” Gojyo says. “That…that feels nice?”

There’s an upwards inflection that makes him seem unsure. Hakkai wants to say something but his mind is currently racing over what just happened, and how on earth it’s going to play out. Everything slows down and moves sluggishly despite the fevered pace of his thoughts. Overthinking has always been a specialty of his, and it’s no different now as multitudes of variables fight for attention in his mind. There are so many ways for this to go: from friendship ending disgust, to world stopping intimacy. He savagely hopes it’s going to be a favorable outcome.

“Hakkai? Sorry, man, really. It’s just, I don’t let many people…but I mean, I like it _a lot_ …it’s just…you know…shit…”

It takes a moment for Hakkai to tune out his own pulse and come back to the present. He pushes down on Gojyo’s left shoulder just as he starts to haul himself off of the bed.

“It’s-It’s fine. Gojyo, it’s fine…” his tone must betray him, because he hears Gojyo swallow hard and turn to glance at him over his shoulder. He sees the heat in his own eyes reflected back at him. “It’s perfectly fine.”

Gojyo continues to stare at him. “Uh huh…”

A beat passes between them until something in Hakkai swells and breaks, slipping his hand over Gojyo’s shoulder and around his neck, he tugs him close enough to press their lips harshly together.

The kiss only lasts for a few gloriously bright seconds before Gojyo groans again, only this time it’s in pain. Hakkai jerks back, reality once again crashing into him, “Oh! Your shoulder! Gojyo I’m so sorry!” He quickly goes into healer mode, sliding Gojyo’s hair out of the way and laying his hands over his right shoulder, checking to make sure he didn’t worsen the strain.

Gojyo shivers beneath his fingers. “S’okay, just pulled a little bit, but Hakkai, holy _shit_ …” Gojyo leans back until his head rests on Hakkai’s shoulder. There’s a pause before he huffs out a breathless little laugh.

The weight of the moment broke by his worrying, Hakkai can’t help but chuckle too. “Indeed.”

“So, yeah, I may really like having my hair played with,” Gojyo says frankly.

“I can certainly see that,” Hakkai responds. The view he now has down Gojyo’s torso also allows him to see the very obvious tent in his friend’s pants. His own cock stirs with renewed interest. He wants very much to side his palm over Gojyo’s stomach to touch it, but he knows he should clarify somethings first, though his instincts are screaming at him to finally give into the want that’s been consuming him for so long. “I didn’t think I’d be the type of person you’d enjoy playing with it, however,” he forces out, trying to keep his voice light.

Gojyo squirms and hums, head falling to the side. “Yeah, well, normally but...you’re the exception for a lot of things, Hakkai.”

The heat of his words and breath collides with Hakkai’s neck and something in his chest swoops. He finally allows his hands to slide down and grip at Gojyo’s hips, remarkably steady for how unbalanced and thrilled he feels. “Is that so?”

“Fuck yeah,” Gojyo hisses out, arching into the touch, wanton in an easy way that Hakkai is instantly entranced by. He keeps up the filthy encouragement as Hakkai works his fly open. 

When his hand finally closes on the hard length of Gojyo’s cock, Hakkai can’t hold back a moan of his own, he turns and buries his face into Gojyo’s neck and hair breathing in the smell of him as Gojyo grips his wrist and thrusts. It’s so close to being overwhelming, the sensory input too much and too intoxicating as he tugs and pulls at the velvet skin in his fist. He removes his other hand from Gojyo’s hip and buries it in his hair, mindful of his sore shoulder this time. Tightening his fist, he gives a strong, but even tug, pulling Gojyo’s head back. He’s rewarded with a deep moan as Gojyo arcs further, exposing his neck for Hakkai’s open and panting mouth. Offered up to him as such, Hakkai can’t resist the urge to suck and lightly bite at the exposed skin, blood pounding as he feels the sounds Gojyo makes vibrating against his lips and tongue.

The selfish thought of wanting this to last forever crosses his mind as he tilts his head away to look down Gojyo’s body, watching as his stomach tenses. Beside his ear, Gojyo’s moans and murmurs of his name rise slightly in pitch and it only takes three more firm strokes before he releases into Hakkai’s hand. Muscles holding tight for a moment more, he eventually sags back against Hakkai, breath coming in soft gasps. 

“Fuck, that was good,” he mumbles, stroking Hakkai’s wrist lazily.

Hakkai sighs, feeling at ease despite having yet to reach climax himself. He kisses Gojyo’s neck and lingers there, enjoying the sensation of Gojyo’s pulse beneath his lips. “Hmm,” he hums in response, genuinely happy through the cloud of disbelief that’s slowly starting to fade away from the situation.

They stay like that for a few moments before Gojyo extracts himself from Hakkai’s arms. He turns and plants a knee between Hakkai’s on the bed. “Your turn,” he says, voice low. And just like that Hakkai’s pulse ramps up once again.

Gojyo pushes him back on the bed and crawls on top of him, hair shielding their faces as he looms over him. It’s a novelty to see his face right side up like this. “Hello, Gojyo.”

“Hey yourself,” Gojyo flashes him a roguish grin before diving down to kiss him. It’s much better face to face like this, and the bright feeling returns from their first short one just moments ago. Gojyo licks into his mouth and Hakkai sucks on his tongue, arching his body up as Gojyo snakes his hand into his sleep pants.

The heat of Gojyo’s palm surrounds him and he loses himself to the sensation. Gojyo’s presence is all consuming this close and it takes him only a short while to fall apart, back curving as he calls out Gojyo’s name and comes.

He winds down to the sensation of Gojyo peppering his face and neck with light kisses and whispered praises. His heart feels too full and swollen with happiness to fit in his chest. Reaching up, he trails his fingers through Gojyo’s hair again, loving how it falls and sways back down to flow across the skin his face.

For once, his mind is quiet of all what if’s and might be’s, and he feels properly blissed out and happy for the first time in years. Divine intervention or not, he certainly isn’t complaining.


End file.
